


The Enemy Of My Enemy

by SwanQueenEverAfter



Series: Robin Hood Revisited [30]
Category: Pillars of the Earth - fusion, Robin Hood (BBC 2006), The 100 - freeform - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenEverAfter/pseuds/SwanQueenEverAfter
Summary: Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)





	1. Meanwhile, At Powis

**Powis Castle. The Commander’s Chamber.**  
 _(Lexa is sleeping. Reclined on a long chair, the Commander rests as she awaits news from Robin and his gang. Sat across from her is Clarke who is silently drawing the Commander as she slumbers. Moments later the Commander awakens abruptly. Clarke quickly drops her drawing and moves over to the clearly shaken woman.)_  
 **Clarke:** “Hey, it’s ok. _(Clarke sits herself beside Lexa as the Commander regains her equilibrium.)_ You’re ok. _(Lexa, still breathing heavily, puts her head in her hands. Gently:)_ What were you dreaming about?”  
 **Lexa:** _(Sighs:)_ “The Commanders before me, they speak to me in my sleep. I saw their deaths. At war, or at the hands of an assassin.”

**Clarke:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “It was just a nightmare.”  
 **Lexa:** “No. No, it’s a warning. _(Clarke looks away:)_ They think I’m betraying their legacy. _(Turning to look at Clarke:)_ ‘Blood must have blood’ has always… _(As Clarke looks back at her.)_ always been the way of our people.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Leaning forward:)_ “Listen to me. Waiting to find the true perpetrators of the massacre is not a betrayal. What you did in essence stopped a Holy war. _(As Lexa looks down, Clarke makes sure she keeps eye contact:)_ Your legacy will be peace. _(Lexa looks at her for a long moment then gets to her feet. Crossing the room Lexa notices the drawing on Clarke’s seat. A little sheepishly:)_ Oh, erm… _(As Lexa picks up the drawing:)_ That’s um… _(Whispers shyly:)_ That’s not finished yet.”

_(Lexa looks to Clarke who slowly raises her head and smiles back at her. Before the Commander can say anything there is a loud knocking at the door.)_  
 **Lexa:** _(Turns toward the door, annoyed:)_ “Enter.”  
 _(Pushing open the doors, Titus enters the room as Lexa hands Clarke’s drawing back to her.)  
_ **Titus:** “Pardon me, Heda. I didn’t realise you were busy.”  
 _(Lexa moves to stand before Titus as Clarke clears away her papers. Two guards bring a large trunk into the room and place it on the floor before the Commander. Titus glances at Clarke meaningfully but says nothing. Lexa notices this but chooses to ignore it as Clarke stands beside her.)_

**Lexa:** “Are you going to tell me what’s in the box or not?”  
 **Titus:** “Forgive me. _(Glances back at the trunk:)_ This was intercepted at the border by our warriors. The man who delivered it rode all night to bring it directly to the Princess. He said it was compliments of Robin Hood. May I? _(Clarke nods and walks forward. To the guards:)_ Open it.”  
 _(The guards each grab a side of the trunk and open the lid. Tipping the trunk onto its side, a man rolls bodily out onto the floor. Clarke moves to help the man but stops once she sees who it is.)_  
 **Clarke:** _(Confused:)_ “You?”  
 _(As the man slowly gets to his knees, we can see that the man is none other than Bishop Waleran.)_


	2. The Trial of Bishop Waleran

**Nottingham Castle. Sheriff’s Chambers.**  
_(Carlo and Isabella are…getting acquainted. The negotiations regarding who would become the new leader of Vaisey’s army have come to a natural conclusion. Eventually, with their passions momentarily satisfied, the pair rest and talk things over.)  
_**Carlo:** _(Slightly out of breath:)_ “I must say, Madam Sheriff, you make a very persuasive argument.”  
**Isabella:** _(Smiles:)_ “And you drive a hard bargain, dear sir.”  
**Carlo:** “One tries one’s best.”  
_(Over by the chamber door we can see Prince John peering into the room. The Prince frowns and closes the door.)_  
**Isabella:** “So what do you think of my proposal?”  
**Carlo:** _(Smirks:)_ “Proposing so soon? Well I must say I’m flattered but-”  
**Isabella:** “Oh shh you fool. Do I have control of your brother’s army or not?”  
**Carlo:** “You make a strong case but the army was fiercely loyal to your predecessor’s cause.”  
**Isabella:** “Vaisey’s cause is my own. There’s no one who wants to see John take the throne more than I.”  
**Carlo:** “Perhaps, but I know of another who would seek to claim those men for himself.”  
**Isabella:** “Waleran. _(Scoffs, sitting up:)_ Does he really think a supposed man of God should have his own army? Does he not realise how that looks?”  
**Carlo:** “The Bishop has managed to house them so far without too much bother. And he did lead them to Vaisey’s killers.”  
**Isabella:** “He told them where to attack. That’s not the same thing.”  
**Carlo:** _(Considers:)_ “True, but it’s a start.”  
**Isabella:** “Nottingham needs that army. Once John is King the town will require extra man power.”  
**Carlo:** “If the Prince deigns Nottingham to be his new seat of power then his own men will guard Nottingham.”  
**Isabella:** _(Frustratedly:)_ “I want that army!”  
**Carlo:** _(Smirks, sitting up and moving towards her:)_ “Hush, Madam Sheriff. These are merely opening negotiations. We have much more yet to discuss on the matter.”  
**Isabella:** “Is that so?”  
**Carlo:** “Oh yes.”  
**Isabella:** _(Allowing herself to be laid back down on the bed:)_ “Hmm. I sense your resolve is hardening already.”  
**Carlo:** “Oh it is that, my lady, indubitably.”

**Powis Castle. The Great Hall.**  
_(Titus has had Waleran moved to a holding cell in the castle dungeons. Robin, Marian, Gisborne and the rest of the gang have now arrived back at the castle. Clarke and the Commander are waiting for answers.)  
_**Marian:** “There was a trial before the people of Kingsbridge. Waleran has been found guilty of regicide.”  
**Clarke:** “Regicide? _(Her eyes widen:)_ Who did the Bishop kill?”  
_(Marian falters a little in her answer, unable to quite put into words what she knows she must.)_  
**Marian:** “Y-your father, Princess. Prince Geoffrey, Duke of Brittany.”  
**Clarke:** _(Frowns, shocked:)_ “That’s impossible. My father died during a tournament in Paris.”  
**Robin:** _(Stepping forward:)_ “I’m afraid not, Clarke. Your father was murdered.”  
****

**Fade To: Kingsbridge One Day Ago.  
**_(Waleran sits at a table surrounded by Robin’s gang. The townspeople have gathered to witness the impromptu trial. Ellen climbs the steps and stands beside the table.)_  
**Ellen:** “Years ago, my husband - Jack Jackson’s father, held a secret for King Henry. And before he was taken by his enemies, he asked me for quill, paper, ink and sealing wax. I never saw his letter until last night. When he was brought to Kingsbridge and stripped for torture, one of the monks discovered it hidden in his clothing.”

_(At this, Waleran looks up at Ellen then scans the crowd searching for said monk’s face. His search does not last long as he sees Brother Remigius staring back at him defiantly.)_  
**Ellen:** _(Continues:)_ “This monk concealed what he found, certain that if anyone knew what he’d read, he too would be eliminated. This… _(Holds up the letter:)_ is Jacques Cherbourg’s story. _(Ellen unfurls the letter and begins to read:) **‘Your Majesty, I was a jongleur hired by your son Prince Geoffrey to accompany him back to England. The ship was set ablaze and people were drowning. Being the only good swimmer, I managed to stay afloat and saw the Prince captaining a row boat along with father Waleran and Lord and Lady Hamleigh. I was about to call to the Prince for help when the unthinkable happened…**_

_(In flashback we see Waleran slide up behind the Prince, wrap his arm around Geoffrey’s throat and proceed to stab the Prince to death. Along with Percy and Regan Hamleigh, the three of them throw the Prince’s lifeless body into the ocean. Ellen continues:) **I tried to save him, but it was too late. His ring however, slipped off into my hand. Your Majesty, your son's ring is the proof of what I saw. I swear to the truth of these words on my immortal soul. Jacques Cherbourg.’**_ ”   
_(Ellen finishes reading from the letter as Waleran slowly lowers his head. The townspeople, having heard all this, are calling for Waleran’s head.)_  
****

**Cut To: Powis. The Great Hall.**  
**Robin:** “Waleran tried to deny this, Clarke, but Ellen and her son Jack provided the proof.”  
_(Robin steps forward and hands Clarke her father’s ring.)_  
**Clarke:** _(Staring down at it:)_ “We were told he was trampled by his own horse then his body lost at sea.”

**Cut To: Kingsbridge. One Day Ago.**  
_(Tuck steps forward at the bottom of the steps.)_  
**Tuck:** _(To Waleran:)_ "You were Prince Geoffrey’s confessor. And Prince John’s. Is that why you sent me half way across the world? Because I knew your connection to both men? You went to John and made a bargain, didn’t you? With Geoffrey dead, John would be in direct line to the throne. _(Shakes his head in disgust:)_ No wonder the Hamleighs ascent to power and position was so swift. It was their reward for their part in the regicide!”  
**Waleran:** _(Getting to his feet raising his bible in the air:)_ “Citizens of Kingsbridge! You have brought the wrath of God upon yourselves. You harbour liars, witches, sodomites and _(looking at Robin directly as he passes:)_ thieves.”  
_(Robin smirks at Waleran’s audacity knowing the corrupt clergyman has nowhere to run.)_

**Jack:** _(Unable to hold his tongue any longer:)_ “And unholy priests! _(Waleran turns and glares at Jack who stalks towards the Bishop:)_ Because of your treachery, England has been steeped in blood for years. Soldiers have died, wives mourned, sons born fatherless into manhood. This town has been burned, its citizens slaughtered. Yet still we survive. _(Pointing towards the heavens:)_ We build a cathedral the likes of which none has ever seen before. In praise of God and our abilities and our faith in some peaceful tomorrow. And in spite of you, Waleran Bigod, the people of Kingsbridge will find that peace.”  
_(Waleran raises his bible high into the air once again and slowly back out of the midst of the angry townsfolk. Gisborne, Allan and the others see this as Waleran’s bid for freedom and encourage the townspeople to follow the Bishop.)_  
**Gisborne:** “Well, what are you all standing around for? After him!”  
**Allan:** “Come on, let’s bash the Bishop!” 

_(Waleran runs through the streets towards the unfinished Cathedral, the townspeople following him in anger. Lead by Jack and Aliena.)_  
**Waleran:** _(Reaching the cathedral doors:)_ “I claim sanctuary! I am your Bishop and this is Holy ground!”  
**Jack:** “There is no sanctuary, you said so yourself.”  
**Aliena:** “Not until the cathedral is completed and that’s still years away.”  
_(Waleran, realising this is true, turns and enters the cathedral, locking the door behind him. Outside the angry mob stalk towards the cathedral as inside, the Bishop desperately looks for a place to hide. As Little John steps forward and forces the doors open, Waleran notices the scaffold and begins to climb. Spotting him, Jack persues the Bishop. Making his way up and out onto the cathedral’s roof. Realising he is trapped, Waleran turns to see Jack slowly approach him. Glaring at him, the Bishop submits himself to Jack’s mercy.)_


	3. Looking For Answers

**Powis Castle. The Great Hall.**  
_(The ambassadors of the twelve clans are filing out of the Great Hall, having been brought up to speed on the Waleran situation. Clarke enters the room and notices Titus and Lexa arguing up on the dais.)_  
**Titus:** “You’re letting her cloud your judgement. _(Notices Clarke approaching, snidely:)_ Here she is.”  
**Clarke:** _(Stops at the bottom of the dais:)_ “You wanted to see me, Commander.”  
**Lexa:** “Yes. _(Turns and descends the steps toward Clarke:)_ We need to discuss the fate of Bishop Waleran.”  
**Titus:** “I believe he deserves death.”  
**Lexa:** _(Looking up at him:)_ “She can speak for herself, Titus.” _(Turns back to Clarke.)_  
**Clarke:** _(Hesitates:)_ “Titus is right.”  
_(Lexa looks at her a moment, at first thinking she misheard then realising what this means.)  
_**Titus:** _(Stepping toward them:)_ “See? It is human nature to need vengeance. _(Clarke glances at Titus:)_ Only when it’s satiated can there be peace. That is our way.”  
**Lexa:** “That _was_ our way. Clarke? _(Seeing that Clarke meant what she said:)_ So ‘blood must not have blood’ applies only when it is my people who bleed?”  
**Clarke:** “That was about stopping a war. This is about finishing one. I’m sorry, but if you want my advice, I agree with Titus. _(Holding back her anger:)_ He deserves to die for what he did.”  
**Lexa:** “I’m not looking for advice. I’m looking for a decision.”  
**Titus:** _(to Clarke:)_ “The crime he stands charged with was committed against our people and your blood. He gave the order to slaughter forty nine of our warriors and personally assassinated your father.”  
**Lexa:** _(Stepping closer to the Princess:)_ "So what shall it be then, Clarke? Banishment from our lands forever or death from forty nine cuts from your hand? You have until sundown to decide.”  
_(Lexa leaves Clarke standing as she moves past her and out of the room.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Sheriff’s Chamber.**  
_(Carlo sits on the edge of the bed adjusting his shirt as Prince John saunters into the room.)_  
**Prince John:** _(Darkly:)_ “Knock. Knock.”  
_(Carlo averts his gaze as Isabella appears from an antechamber.)  
_**Isabella:** “Sire, I wasn’t expecting-”  
**Prince John:** _(Interrupting:)_ “Me back so soon? Well you see, Sheriff, when you’re the future King of England, giving orders to people doesn’t tend to lead to debate. The Barons will do as they’re told or they will be replaced. As it appears I’ve been in your bed.”  
**Isabella:** “Sire, please let me explain, it’s not what it looks like.”  
**Prince John:** “Oh, please. _(With false bravado:)_ Did you really think you and I were exclusive, Sheriff? I mean I’ve just returned from the kitchens, having bent a comely wench over the stove and had my way with her. Royalty does not care about such things as fidelity, my dear.”  
**Isabella:** _(Seeing that the Prince is clearly hurt, despite his protestations:)_ “Yes, Sire. _(Clears her throat:)_ Was there something I could help you with?”  
**Prince John:** _(Glaring at Carlo:)_ “Hm? Oh, yes. _(To Carlo:)_ You. _(Carlo gets to his feet:)_ I’ve received no word from your master in regards to the next phase of his plan. Are you sure there was nothing else to his message?”  
**Carlo:** “No, Sire. I handed you Bishop Waleran’s message in full.”  
**Prince John:** “Hmm. Well this will not do. I hate being out of the loop. _(Turns toward the door:)_ Tidy yourselves up and meet me in my chambers, both of you.”  
**Isabella:** _(Hoping to speak with the Prince alone:)_ “Your Highness-”  
**Prince John:** “My chambers, sheriff. Do not keep me waiting.”  
_(With that, the Prince exits leaving Carlo to glance back at a worried looking Isabella.)_

**Powis City.**  
_(Robin is being led through the city by Djaq, taking in all the sights and smells from the marketplace. Much is unnerved by the fact so many of the people in the market are looking at them as they walk by.)_  
**Much:** “Master, they’re staring at us.”  
**Robin:** “We’re under the Commander’s protection, Much.”  
**Djaq:** “In Powis, only the sentries are armed.”  
_(A little girl comes running out and takes Robin’s hand, leading him towards a market stall. Reaching the stall they see a woman, presumably the child’s mother, pulling something out of a glass jar. It appears to be some sort of tentacle which the woman places on the grill before her and cooks. Slicing off a piece the woman offers it to Much who politely refuses.)_  
**Much:** _(Smiling:)_ “No, thank you. I’m er… full.”  
**Djaq:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “Coward. _(The woman offers the food to Robin who also looks unsure. to Robin:)_ It’s a delicacy. Try it, you’ll like it.”  
_(Robin glances at the Saracen then decides to try the food.)_  
**Robin:** _(to the woman:)_ “Thank you. _(Robin takes a bite as Much watches, cringing.)_ Mmm. _(Nodding to Djaq:)_ Delicious. _(To the woman:)_ It’s wonderful, thank you.”  
_(Robin begins to pull some coins from his pocket but Djaq steps in.)_  
**Djaq:** “Robin, we don’t share the same currency.”  
**Robin:** _(Wincing at his error:)_ “Of course not. _(to the woman:)_ Well I have to give you something.”   
_(The woman shakes her head and smiles at Djaq.)  
_**Djaq:** “I helped bandage her daughter’s knee yesterday.”  
**Robin:** “You’ve been busy.”  
**Djaq:** “There’s lots to do here. A lot of people who need proper care and attention.”  
**Much:** “We’ve only been away for a day and you’ve been adopted by the people?”  
**Djaq:** _(Rolls her eyes:)_ “Hardly.”  
_(Robin watches as Djaq moves over to another stall and smiles at the trinkets on display.)  
_**Robin:** “This place suits you.”  
**Djaq:** _(Looking to him:)_ “It’s amazing. Powis is so full of life. The markets are open every day, the people are happy to see each other. There is no sense of worry or fear here.”  
**Indra:** “Djaq!”  
_(Djaq turns to see Indra walking towards her.)_  
**Djaq:** _(Holding out her hand:)_ “Hello, my friend.”  
_(Indra takes her hand and shakes it, smiling brightly.)  
_**Much:** _(Quietly to Robin:)_ “What’s wrong with Indra?”  
**Robin:** _(Smirks:)_ “Nothing, Much. She’s smiling.”  
**Much:** “Oh. I thought she looked different.”  
**Indra:** _(Noticing Robin:)_ “Robin Hood, welcome back. _(Spreading her arms:)_ I hope you’re enjoying the capitol.”  
**Robin:** _(Nods:)_ “We are. Thank you for ensuring my gang’s safety.”  
**Indra:** “The Commander did that. You kept your word and brought us the man responsible for the attack on our people. Besides, _(Looking to Djaq:)_ your friends have proved most useful in their short time with us. Both Djaq and Will.”  
_(Robin nods and smiles at Djaq.)_  
****

**Across The Way.  
**_(Allan is regaling Will with the story of their time in Kingsbridge, including Gisborne saving Little John’s life.)  
_**Will:** _(Smiling:)_ “Oh really?”  
**Little John:** _(As Allan laughs:)_ “I had it handled.”  
**Allan:** “Sure you did, mate. We believe you.”  
**Little John:** _(Growls then changes the subject, to Will:)_ “What have you been up to then?”  
**Will:** “Oh, not much just helping out where I can. Changing bandages, bit of light woodwork. It’s pretty peaceful here actually.”  
**Allan:** _(Looking suspiciously at Will:)_ “Yeah, I’ll take your word for it. Shame we’re leaving for Nottingham soon eh?”  
**Will:** _(Looks out at the town a little sadly:)_ “Yeah.”

**Powis Castle. Exterior Corridor.**  
_(Marian leans against a stone wall talking with Gisborne.)_  
**Marian:** “The Commander has to see you’ve changed now, Guy. You helped bring Waleran to justice. He may be the key to Prince John’s downfall. If we can get him to testify.”  
**Gisborne:** “If it gets that far. The Princess will have the final say on Bigod’s fate.”  
**Marian:** “You think she’ll order his death?”  
**Gisborne:** “I would, if the man who killed my father was at my mercy.”  
**Marian:** _(Smiles knowingly:)_ “We both know that’s not true. You had Malcolm at your mercy and didn’t kill him.”  
**Gisborne:** “I was sparing the life of the man my mother loved. Besides, you may have cried foul had there been a dagger sticking out of his chest when you found him.”  
**Marian:** _(Pursing her lips:)_ “Hm, I think I would have noticed that, yes. _(Seriously:)_ Guy, despite everything you’ve been through, your instincts are usually right. You should believe in yourself more.”  
**Gisborne:** “As long as I have you to believe in me, how can I go wrong?”  
**Marian:** _(Smirks:)_ “I’m serious. You’re a changed man. Others will see it too in time.”  
**Gisborne:** “Perhaps.”  
_(Marian watches his expression a moment before putting her hand on his forearm.)_  
**Marian:** “What is it, Guy?”  
**Gisborne:** _(Sighs:)_ “There’s so much to atone for. So much shame in my past. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to make up for it all.”  
**Marian:** _(Nods:)_ “All journeys start the same way: by taking the first step.”  
**Gisborne:** _(Considers this:)_ “I’m going to ask to see the Commander. I’m sure she has some ideas on how I can do right by the people I’ve wronged.”  
**Marian:** “Making peace with the people of Powis before we return to Nottingham would be an excellent step to take.”

**Castle Dungeons.**  
_(Clarke strides towards the holding cell, a determined look on her face.)_  
**Clarke:** “Leave us.”  
_(The guards at the door move away as the one holding the keys opens the cell.)  
_**Clarke:** _(Steps inside. to the guard:)_ “You too.”  
**Guard:** “The Commander said-”  
**Clarke:** _(Snapping at him:)_ “To enrage the Princess till she beats you to a bloody pulp?”  
**Guard:** “No, I must have missed that. I’ll give you a few minutes.”  
_(The guard exits the room, closing the door behind him.)_  
****

**Inside The Cell.**  
_(Waleran stands with his back to the door as Clarke enters. He is not restrained in any way and continues to hold his Bible in his right hand.)_  
**Clarke:** “You’re looking…at home.”  
**Waleran:** _(Looking at the cell walls:)_ “I certainly prefer this box to the one I was rudely brought here in. _(Turns to face her:)_ But not by much.”  
**Clarke:** “If you want mercy, you’re going to have to ask me for it.”  
**Waleran:** “I ask for mercy from no man… _(Derisively:)_ or woman. Only God can give me that.”  
**Clarke:** “Oh, you’ll be seeing him soon enough.”  
**Waleran:** “Of course. What more could I expect from a Princess gone feral. Perhaps your time spent amongst the savages has rubbed off on you a little too much.”  
**Clarke:** “These people aren’t the savages. It’s men like you who are unenlightened. You spend all your time, all your power making sure you maintain your position and damn anyone who’d get in your way.”  
**Waleran:** “My will is that of the Lord our God’s. I could no more see your father on England’s throne than your wayward aunt. Spreading her legs for Italy as she does.”  
**Clarke:** “My father would’ve ruled England with honour.”  
**Waleran:** “Your father was a fool. Wasting his time at tournaments and with the French. He was Godless and it was my duty to stop him.”  
**Clarke:** “You murdered my father so the Church would still have influence on England’s throne?!”  
**Waleran:** “I did what I had to for the good of the nation. Richard loathes England as demonstrated by his continued absence. If your father were left in charge he would have signed England over to King Phillip by now. No, John is the only man capable of doing what’s right for England and her people.”  
**Clarke:** “By taxing them into starvation? Ruling them through fear and violence? If that truly is the will of God then we are all better of without him.”  
**Waleran:** “Spoken like a true savage.”  
**Clarke:** “I won’t allow John’s rule of terror to continue any longer.”  
**Waleran:** “A woman cannot take the throne. That truth is sacrosanct. I will not testify against Prince John to allow your ascent.”  
**Clarke:** “You really think I need you for that? I have witnesses, I have the letter and the Commander is in possession of the traitors charter. No, all I need you to do is pray to your God for a quick death. My father will be avenged.”  
_(With that, Clarke turns and leaves the cell, leaving Waleran alone with his thoughts.)_

**Powis Castle. Clarke’s Chamber.**  
_(Clarke enters and closes the door behind her. Turning into the room she sees Titus standing by the window.)_  
**Clarke:** “Titus, what are you doing in my room?”  
**Titus:** _(Takes a moment to compose himself:)_ “We spend so much time talking about peace. I think it’s time we made peace with each other, don’t you?”  
**Clarke:** “Alright.”   
_(Clarke motions for Titus to sit down as she crosses the room. Both take a seat across from each other.)  
_**Titus:** “I appreciate the predicament you’re in, Clarke. I do. After convincing Lexa not to avenge the massacre of our army it must be hard for you to choose to take your own revenge. Perhaps now you will realise how difficult this new policy will be for our people to accept.”  
**Clarke:** “This has nothing to do to what happened to your army. Waleran is guilty. Wiping out innocent people for the crimes of the Bishop is not justice.”  
**Titus:** “You’re a leader, Clarke. Lexa listens to you. _(Sits forward, his hands clasped in front of him. Earnestly:)_ Help me to protect her. 'Blood must not have blood’ is folly. Our people will not accept it and I fear… I fear it will get her killed.”  
**Clarke:** “I can’t help you do something that leads to war against my people. Waleran was responsible for the attack on your army. I will work with you to track down the perpetrators in time but I will not tell Lexa to attack Kingsbridge in the name of retribution.”  
_(Titus does not like this answer. Visibly trying to reign in his aggression, the robed man gets to his feet.)_  
**Titus:** “Then we are at an impasse.”  
_(They stare at each other for a long moment before Titus gives a slight bow and leaves the room.)_


	4. Hanging In The Balance

**Powis.**  
_(Will is showing Robin & Little John what he’s been up to whilst they were away.)_  
**Robin:** _(Impressed:)_ “You did all this in one day?”  
**Will:** _(Modestly:)_ “Well, I mean they had the materials, was just a case of putting things together.”  
**Little John:** “They just had building materials laying around?”  
**Will:** “Yeah. See, the men of the families all join the army. So if they’re out on sentry duty or whatever-”  
**Robin:** _(Finishing the thought:)_ “They don’t have time for home improvements.”  
**Will:** “Right. And with Powis receiving more and more refugees by the day, carpentry is in high demand.”  
**Robin:** _(Glancing around the area:)_ “Evidently. I’m proud of you, Will. You and Djaq have bonded with these people and gained their acceptance in no time at all.”  
**Will:** _(Nods:)_ “Yeah, actually I was thinking-”  
**Much:** _(From several feet away:)_ “Master!”  
_(Robin’s attention is taken by Much and Allan as they arrive slightly out of breath.)_  
**Robin:** “What is it, what’s happened?”  
**Allan:** “Guy and Maz have done a bunk.”  
**Robin:** “What?”  
**Much:** _(Chidingly:)_ “Allan!”  
**Allan:** _(Smirks:)_ “Nah, only joking. Well, sorta. Gisborne has gone to try and make amends to the people here. Some sort of redemption thing.”  
**Much:** “And Marian’s gone with him.”  
_(Everyone looks at Robin expecting some sort of explosion from him.)_  
**Robin:** _(Calmly:)_ “Do you know where they went?”  
**Allan:** “Yeah, some village not far from here. Guy told me the way.”  
**Robin:** “Good. _(Looks to the others:)_ Not everyone will be as accepting of us as the people inside the capitol have been. Especially in the smaller villages. We’d better go after them and make sure they’re safe.”  
**Much:** “Right.”  
**Robin:** “No, Much. _(To the others:)_ I need you all to stay here and keep an eye on the Princess. If she decides to do something tonight that the Commander or that adviser of hers don’t agree with, Clarke’s going to need your help. Allan and I will go round up Marian and Gisborne.”

**A Small Village Just Outside Powis.**  
_(Marian and Gisborne ride their horses slowly into the village. The villagers stop what they’re doing and watch the strangers as they pass by.)_  
**Marian:** _(From atop her horse:)_ “We mean you no harm.”  
**Gisborne:** _(Repeating:)_ “We mean you no harm.”  
_(Both slowly dismount their horses and a painted man with a walking stick confronts them.)  
_**Semet:** “Liar. _(Points to Gisborne:)_ I’ve seen your face. You were the man stood beside the fire cannons.”  
**Gisborne:** _(To Marian:)_ “He means the trebuchet attack in Nottingham.”  
**Semet:** “He’s not to be trusted! Your fire killed our brothers and sisters.”  
**Gisborne:** “I’m sorry for your loss. _(To everyone:)_ But I’m here to attempt to make amends. Our alliance with the Commander dictates that we are all on the same side now. We’ve come to tell you that we’ve caught the man responsible for ordering the attack on your brothers and sisters on the Powis border.”  
**Semet:** _(Shakes his head:)_ “You are the one responsible.”

_(Semet takes his stick and hits Gisborne in the side with it, sending him down to the ground. As Gisborne tries to get up, Semet kicks him hard in the face knocking him unconscious. As Semet raises his arm to finish the job, Marian grabs his arm, wrenching the stick from his hand and throwing it aside.)_  
**Marian:** "We came here in the name of peace.”  
**Semet:** “Why should we believe you?”  
**Robin:** _(Riding in:)_ “Because they’re with me.”  
_(Everyone turns to see Robin and Allan arrive, the crowd parts to let them through.)  
_**Semet:** “And who are you?”  
**Robin:** _(Dismounting:)_ “I’m Robin Hood. _(Murmurs from the crowd:)_ My gang and I fight for people like you, against those who would seek to destroy your peaceful way of life. _(Pointing towards Gisborne:)_ What Gisborne said is true. And we will soon hunt down the men who wielded the swords that killed them.”   
_(Semet looks to the other villagers.)_  
**Semet:** “You’re Robin Hood? _(Robin nods:)_ Don’t leave.”  
_(Semet beckons some village elders over and they leave to discuss what to do next.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Royal Chambers.**  
_(Prince John stands by the side board picking at a selection of fruits when there is a knock on his door.)_  
**Prince John:** “Enter. _(Isabella and Carlo enter the room:)_ Ah, the lovers.” _(Eats a grape.)  
_**Isabella:** _(Begins:)_ “Sire, I-”  
**Prince John:** “No, Sheriff. I speak and you listen. _(Isabella stops and closes her mouth as the Prince glares at the pair of them.)_ I detest rumours. One of the main reasons I stay away from the Royal court is the fact that it is filled with rumours and idle gossip. The latest chatter says that the good Bishop Waleran has been captured by Robin Hood and delivered into the arms of our enemy.”  
**Isabella:** “Surely that is mere speculation, Sire?”  
**Prince John:** “Perhaps. But I am nothing if not thorough. Rumours do occasionally _(Picks up more grapes:)_ bear fruit.”  
**Carlo:** “How may I be of service to you, Sire?”  
**Prince John:** _(Squeezing the grapes in his fist and pointing at Carlo:)_ “You shall return to Kingsbridge and find your wayward master. _(Nods to Isabella:)_ My sheriff shall accompany you.”  
**Isabella:** “My lord, I must protest.”  
**Prince John:** “What you must do, Sheriff, is what your future King demands! I have plans already set in motion that need time to ferment. In the meantime you will make yourself useful and track down Waleran.”  
**Isabella:** “What about Nottingham, Sire?”  
**Prince John:** “Well I shall be here won’t I you silly girl? I’m sure I’m perfectly capable of ruling in your absence. I am due to rule England after all.”  
**Isabella:** “Yes, sire.”  
**Prince John:** “Besides, _(Eying both of them:)_ I’m sick of looking at the pair of you. _(To Isabella:)_ Perhaps time away will remind you of your oath. Of the commitment you made both to Nottingham and to m- _(Catches himself:)_ To the crown! Go on, be gone the pair of you!”  
_(The Prince, flustered, turns away from them as they leave.)_

**Powis Castle. The Great Hall. Night.  
**_(The ambassadors of the twelve clans along with numerous citizens of Powis are gathered in the Great Hall. Waleran Bigod is stood at the foot of the dais. He has been stripped to the waist and his feet shackled. Drum beats can be heard as the doors open to allow the Commander to enter the room followed by Titus. Lexa glances at Waleran as she passes him on the way to her throne. Clarke is stood off to the side flanked by Little John, Much, Djaq & Will. As Lexa reaches her throne she turns and faces the room.)  
_**Lexa:** _(Raising her hand for silence:)_ “We come together tonight, as we have countless times before, to watch a man die. _(Turning to look over at Clarke:)_ Princess. _(Lexa pulls a dagger from her side and hands it to a guard who then takes it over to Clarke.)_ Vengeance is yours.”  
_(With all eyes upon her, Clarke steps forward. As she stands in front of Waleran the guard holds out the dagger. Clarke takes a deep breath then turns away.)_  
**Clarke:** “No.”  
_(Everyone stares at her in disbelief as Clarke refuses the dagger. Titus glares at Clarke then looks to Lexa for her reaction. The gathered crowd begin whispering amongst themselves at Much looks on stunned and unsure of what to do should things turn ugly.)_

**A Small Village Just Outside Powis.**  
_(The village is quiet now, most of its members have turned in for the night. Inside one of the small shacks we find Robin, Gisborne, Marian & Allan. They are shackled to the walls by the wrists but otherwise unharmed. Gisborne is checking his mouth for loose teeth after the earlier kick from Semet. Robin and Gisborne are chained to one wall while Marian & Allan are chained to another. Despite their situation, there is no sense of panic or urgency about the group. Which is something that bothers the brooding man in black.)_  
**Gisborne:** “So we’re just going to sit here all night? No late night escape plans brewing?”  
**Robin:** “No. Semet said he will be taking us back to the Capitol to see the Commander in the morning. As long as we comply with their wishes no harm should come to us.”  
**Gisborne:** _(Grumbles:)_ “That’s easy for you to say. I think I lost a good chewing tooth.”  
**Robin:** “Well I don’t know what you were thinking coming here.”  
**Gisborne:** “Without the _legendary_ Robin Hood you mean? You are so full of yourself.”  
**Robin:** _(Sighs:)_ “No, that’s not what I meant. Look, these people have all been lied to in the past by strangers professing peace. What would you have done in their position?”  
**Allan:** “Well, I’m not being funny but, if they won’t listen to what we have to say then how can we earn their trust?”  
**Marian:** “By our actions, Allan.”  
**Robin:** “Marian’s right. If you had seen how Djaq and Will have been accepted by the people in just a day or so you would’ve realised that mere words would not be enough.”  
**Gisborne:** “Yes, and that’s all very well. But what about those of us who aren’t healers or carpenters? I mean what kind of transferable skills do I have? All I’ve known since I was seventeen is battle, sword fighting and bending men to my will.”  
**Marian:** “You could help them in other ways. Back in Nottingham you could’ve helped us with the food drops. The people would have seen you-”  
**Gisborne:** _(Cutting in:)_ “They would’ve run a mile, and you all know it. I was better off doing what I could which was giving you inside information about how the castle was run. Fat lot of good that does me out here.”  
**Marian:** “True, but you could easily put your skills to good use. You’ve said it yourself, you trained most of the guards back in Nottingham. There’s nothing stopping you from offering to lend your expertise to the Commander’s forces.”  
**Allan:** _(Laughs:)_ “You think her warriors will listen to Gisborne telling them how to fight?”  
**Marian:** “If it meant helping their defense then yes, why not? If Guy can pass on some inside knowledge of how armies like Prince John’s operate that could prove to be invaluable.”  
**Allan:** “Yeah, alright but you’ve still got to get them to listen in the first place.”  
**Robin:** “They listen to the Commander. She’s the key to all of this. What she’s done by uniting the clans… and the fact that Lexa readily listens to Clarke for advice? _(Sighs:)_ Both of them together are an unstoppable team.”  
_(There is quiet for a long moment as they all consider this.)_  
**Allan:** _(Breaking the silence:)_ “Yeah, but a girl ruling England? Really?”  
**Marian:** _(Elbowing Allan in the ribs:)_ “And why… _(Elbow:)_ Is that… _(Elbow:)_ So hard to believe?”  
**Allan:** _(In pain:)_ “Ey, ey, ey! Alright! I was only jokin’”  
**Robin:** _(Smirks:)_ “I have to say it, if the crown was down to a vote, Clarke would get mine.”  
**Gisborne:** “Above your beloved Richard? That’s treason, you know.”  
**Marian:** “Above Prince John, which she rightfully is by the way.”  
**Allan:** “Yeah but for how much longer? I mean if she kills Waleran then there goes our best chance of getting rid of the Prince.”  
**Robin:** _(Nods:)_ “I have faith that the Princess will make the right choice.”

**Powis Castle. The Great Hall.**  
_(The crowd continue to murmur amongst themselves as Clarke stands before Waleran.)_  
**Clarke:** _(To Waleran:)_ “I don’t know if your death would bring me peace. I just know there are more important things at stake than my vengeance.”  
**Titus:** _(Stepping down off the dais:)_ “This man must die. If you will not take his life then _(Pointing at the Commander:)_ Heda will!”  
**Lexa:** “Heda will speak for herself. Enough, Titus.”  
**Waleran:** “What do you think you’re doing?”  
**Clarke:** “Killing you won’t bring my father back. It would tarnish his memory. _(Louder so everyone can hear:)_ I give this man his life. _(Looking directly at Titus:)_ Blood must not have blood.”  
_(Waleran spits at the Princess. The crowd are in uproar.)_  
**Lexa:** “Silence! The crimes against our people cannot be answered by one man. The Princess knows this. Her actions show us a promise for a new future. A world in which violence does not always answer violence. A world in which our children can flourish without the shadow of death. _(Lexa looks to Clarke who nods her encouragement:)_ This prisoner is banished from my lands. He will live but he will live in order to make sure the tyranny of Prince John is brought to an end.”  
**Clarke:** _(Moves closer to Waleran with Titus looking on:)_ “You are my hammer and weapon of war. With you I shall destroy my uncle’s reign of terror once and for all.”


	5. Ascension Day

**Powis Castle. Dungeons.**   
_(Titus opens the door and descends the steps that lead into the dungeons below.)_   
****

**Cut To:  
** _(Waleran is knelt naked praying before a large cross that has been brought in for him.)  
_ **Waleran:** “Tuck in power, Kingsbridge lost to me. Ever your patient General, Lord God when will I see our victory? Look what I have done for you. God, why has thou forsaken me?”  
 _(Titus enters the cell and looks upon the broken man before him.)  
_ **Titus:** “Look what you’ve become, Bishop. Powerless, pitiful. Perhaps I should just put you out of your misery. _(Suddenly grabbing Waleran by the throat:)_ Make no mistake, Bishop, if you name me as your accomplice in your deeds I will end your life.”  
 **Waleran:** _(Smiles:)_ “What makes you think they don’t already know? How else would I have been able to send Vaisey’s army to attack so soon after his death? Once the Commander and the Princess have enough time to think about it, the only conclusion they will draw is that they have a mole in their midst.”  
 **Titus:** _(Releases Waleran and growls in frustration:)_ “I brought the Commander and the Prince together to forge a treaty to end the violence.”  
 **Waleran:** “Yes, just as you attempted to do years ago with the last Commander.”  
 **Titus:** “The treaty would have held if not for the girl.”  
 **Waleran:** “Would it? You must’ve known that sooner or later Lexa would take her revenge on Vaisey for the murder of her mate. No, your treaty was doomed to fail from the start.”  
 **Lexa:** “The Commander has followed her heart over her head once again, just as with Costia.”  
 **Waleran:** “And it appears the Princess is having quite the effect on her too.”  
 **Titus:** “Blood must not have blood is a mistake.”  
 **Waleran:** “Then it is up to you to change the Commander’s mind before it’s too late.”  
 **Titus:** “And how do I do that?”  
 **Waleran:** “That, flamekeeper, is entirely in your hands.”

**Powis Castle. The Great Hall. Morning.**  
 _(Lexa sits on her throne in the Great Hall addressing her subjects.)_  
 **Lexa:** “We gather here on this Ascension day, to honour the Commanders that came before me. Those who live on within me… _(She turns toward her novitiates:)_ As I will live on in one of you.”  
 _(Suddenly there is a commotion and the doors to the Great Hall spring open.)_  
 **Semet:** _(Entering the room:)_ “The flamekeeper promised we would be heard!”  
 **Lexa:** _(Looks to the man beside her:)_ “Titus, what is this?”  
 **Titus:** _(Turns and leans closely to Lexa:)_ “Something you need to hear, Heda.”  
 _(Lexa blinks then turns back to the intruders, bracing herself for what’s to follow. Semet and his group slowly kneel before the Commander as Robin, Marian, Gisborne and Allan are pulled into view. Clarke gasps and steps forward as Marian is thrown unceremoniously to the ground.)_

**Clarke:** _(Shocked:)_ “Marian.”  
 **Semet:** _(To Lexa:)_ “Forgive me for intruding on this holy day, Commander. _(Getting to his feet:)_ I am Semet and I come seeking justice.”  
 _(Marian and the others look toward the Commander.)  
_ **Lexa:** “Explain yourself. Why do you hold members of the thirteenth clan prisoner?”  
 **Semet:** “They are prisoners of war, Commander, brought here to bear witness to the crimes of their people.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Stepping forward:)_ “What crimes? _(Turns to the dais:)_ We’ve settled this.”  
 **Titus:** “Apparently not. These people and their village have been left defenseless because of the massacre.”  
 **Semet:** “Please, Commander. I beg you. Avenge us.”  
 _(As everyone looks to the Commander, Indra steps out from the crowd and eyes each of the prisoners in turn before disappearing once again. The gathered crowd begin to chant ‘Blood must have blood’ at the Commander and Lexa glares at Titus.)  
_ **Titus:** _(To the unruly mob:)_ “You will show respect in this chamber!” 

**Cut To: The Commander’s Chamber.**  
 _(Lexa bursts through the doors of her chamber raving at Titus who follows behind along with Clarke.)_  
 **Lexa:** “How dare you bring this to me on Ascension day?!”  
 **Titus:** “I did not bring them here, Heda. _(Lexa turns towards him:)_ You did. Against my advice, you made Nottingham and its people the thirteenth clan. _(Points at Clarke:)_ You rejected the treaty with Prince John in favour of the Princess. Then, after your warriors are slaughtered, you postpone vengeance upon the perpetrators in favour of sending members of the thirteenth clan to find the man who gave the order. And now, after all this, you allow Waleran to live. Your people still desire vengeance, 'blood must not have blood’ has failed.”  
 _(Lexa glares at her mentor as Clarke glances at the robed man herself.)_  
 **Lexa:** _(Walking towards her:)_ “Clarke?”  
 **Titus:** “Clarke’s opinion in this matter is not exactly unbiased.”  
 _(Clarke and Titus share a look before Clarke answers.)_  
 **Clarke:** “Titus is right. My people need Waleran alive in order to remove my Uncle from his position of power, you know this. You chose to side with me for a reason, you know the Prince must be stopped.”  
 **Titus:** “Not at the expense of our coalition. Heda, your people are revolting against you, the alliance is fragile at this moment. If you do not act now-”  
 _(Lexa holds up her hand and Titus is silenced.)_

**Cut Back To: The Great Hall.**  
 _(Lexa holds her hand up for silence. Once the noise dies down, she makes her decision.)_  
 **Lexa:** “Today I call upon the armies of the twelve clans not to attack. The Princess and her people need time to take out their leaders and ensure travesties like the massacre of our warriors never happen again.”  
 _(Lexa looks to Titus who is deeply unhappy about this but reiterates the order regardless.)  
_ **Titus:** “You heard the Commander. The armies of the twelve clans shall stand down until further notice.”  
 **Semet:** “Heda, I do not understand. How is this vengeance?”  
 **Lexa:** “It is not vengeance, my brother. It is justice.”  
 **Semet:** “Their people killed my son! And my brother, and my wife! _(Turns to the room at large:)_ Now if the spirit of the Commander will not protect us then what will?!”  
 **Titus:** “You mind yourself, Semet.”  
 **Semet:** _(Sighs and turns his back:)_ “Death to the Commander!”  
 _(Semet draws a knife from his belt and charges at Lexa. Titus steps in front of her, grabs the knife from Semet and turns it against him. Slicing his stomach, chest and throat in quick succession. Semet barely has time to register the blows before Titus finishes him with a final thrust of the blade. Gasps of shock reverberate through the hall as Semet falls to the floor, dead. Semet’s followers crowd around him as Robin and the others look to each other in shock.)_  
 **Titus:** _(Turning to Lexa, softly:)_ “Blood must have blood.”  
 _(Lexa stares at her mentor as the blood drips from the blade onto the dais.)_

**Powis. Indra’s Hut.**  
 _(Djaq is checking on Indra to see how her arm is progressing.)_  
 **Djaq:** “You have to give it time, Indra. Your arm needs to heal itself fully.”  
 **Indra:** “I need to regain the strength I’ve lost in it. I need to pick up my sword and begin training.”  
 **Djaq:** “If you try to spar with anyone using that arm you only damage it further. I know it’s frustrating but please, just allow yourself to recuperate.”  
 _(As Indra looks away a shadow blocks the sun for a moment. As Djaq’s eyes adjust she can see the woman standing there.)_  
 **Octavia:** _(To Indra’s back:)_ “I came to honour you.”  
 _(Indra tenses at the sound of her voice then shakes her head.)_  
 **Indra:** “You waste your time. There’s no honor here.”  
 **Djaq:** _(Sensing their need to talk alone, to Indra:)_ “I’ll check in on you again later, Indra.”  
 _(Djaq gathers her things, nods to Octavia then leaves the hut.)_  
 **Octavia:** _(Stepping inside:)_ “I need your council, Master Indra.”  
 **Indra:** _(Getting to her feet quickly, her back still facing Octavia:)_ “Go away.”  
 _(Indra takes a drink as Octavia moves closer to her mentor.)  
_ **Octavia:** “I need the woman I served as second. I need the warrior who taught me to be who I am.”  
 **Indra:** _(Spinning around to face her:)_ “I said get out of here!”   
_(Turning her back upon Octavia once again:)_  
 **Octavia:** “Indra, please. I know the men who did this to you. I’ve come here for your help to defeat them.”  
 _(Suddenly Indra spins and punches Octavia. Octavia rallies and tackles Indra to the ground, holding her fist up ready to strike.)_  
 **Indra:** “You see?! Even someone as slow and as weak as you can put me on my back. I should have died on that field.”  
 **Octavia:** “We all die. You can either do that here, feeling sorry for yourself or you come back with me and get your revenge. _(Indra cannot look at her. Octavia stands and walks toward the hut entrance. Standing at the opening:)_ The choice is yours.”  
 _(She leaves.)_

**Powis Castle. Clarke’s Chamber.**  
 _(Robin and the others are all gathered in Clarke’s chamber. Clarke is sat perched on her bed as Robin makes the case for them to leave.)_  
 **Robin:** “It’s time, Clarke. We have to head back to Nottingham and put a stop to Prince John’s schemes.”  
 **Clarke:** “I know, you’re right. But we still don’t know where the men who attacked Lexa’s people are. I can’t leave here without giving Lexa a way to appease her people.”  
 **Robin:** “We can’t afford to travel the length of the country searching for an army.”  
 **Marian:** “An army that are masters at blending in and disappearing. _(Stepping closer to Clarke:)_ We need you with us, Princess. Once Prince John steps down, England will need -”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Cutting in:)_ “You really think the Prince will just step down? He’s waited his entire life to become King and now he’s the closest he’s ever come to it. He’s not leaving without a fight.”  
 **Robin:** “Which is why we need to act quickly. We have the Bishop, we have the pact and we have the Princess. If John refuses to step aside we can still turn the Barons against him. Geoffrey should be ruling England right now in the King’s absence. The only reason he’s not is because John colluded to have his brother killed. The pact shows that John is willing, if not eager, to commit Fratricide once again to get what he wants.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Stands:)_ “I’ll speak to Lexa, but I stand by what I said. We cannot leave here without viable information about the whereabouts of that army.”   
**Marian:** “We’ll speak to Waleran. We’ll make sure he knows that giving up the army is part of the deal.”  
 ****

**Cut To: Castle Dungeons.**  
 _(Waleran is seated, his hands tied to a chair. Behind him, Titus kneels praying. The robed man bows his head then stands and walks to stand in front of the Bishop.)_  
 **Titus:** “I have tried to guide the Commander the best way I know how. I have kept her strong throughout her reign. But Lexa’s refusal to act is turning her people against her. The Commander is so concerned with her alliance with Clarke and the thirteenth clan that she’s neglecting the other twelve.”  
 **Waleran:** “That’s because she believes she has choices. If you limit the Commander’s options she will soon see things your way again. But if things continue in the way the Princess desires then your influence will surely be lost for good.”  
 **Titus:** “Clarke cannot take the throne.”  
 **Waleran:** _(Shakes his head:)_ “And I cannot be brought to testify against the Prince. You know what you must do my son. For the sake of the Commander and all that she’s built.”  
 **Titus:** _(Softly:)_ “For the Commander.”  
 _(Waleran nods as Titus slowly brings his hands toward the bound man’s throat.)_  
 **Waleran:** “Ergo te absolvo.”  
 _(Titus closes his hands around Waleran’s throat and begins to squeeze.)_


	6. Flamekeeper No More

**Powis Castle. Commander’s Chamber.**  
_(Lexa sits at the foot of her bed on the floor, meditating. The door to the chamber opens and Clarke walks in. Taking in the scene before her, Clarke is unable to hold her tongue.)_  
**Clarke:** “Someone tried to kill you today. How are you this calm?”  
**Lexa:** _(Takes a deep breath then opens her eyes:)_ “You’ve come to tell me that you’re leaving.”  
**Clarke:** _(As Lexa looks up at her:)_ “Yes.”  
**Lexa:** “You need to take the traitors charter with you.”  
**Clarke:** “Yes, we need to have everything with us in order to succeed.”  
_(Lexa slowly gets to her feet.)  
_**Lexa:** “You realise that the Prince will not go quietly. _(Clarke nods:)_ You’re drawing a line in the sand that will divide the people of your nation.”  
**Clarke:** “Yes.”  
**Lexa:** “But who’s to say you can’t choose to stay on this side of that line?”  
_(Clarke watches the Commander, realising she is asking her to stay. Before Clarke can answer however, Titus’ voice can be heard outside.)_  
**Titus:** “I told you she was not to be disturbed.”  
**Clarke:** “I know someone who might.”  
_(The Commander and the Princess share a smile as Titus makes his way into the room.)  
_**Titus:** _(To Clarke:)_ “Princess, I understand your people are preparing to leave. I have made arrangements for you to take some of our fastest horses.”  
**Clarke:** _(Nods:)_ “Thank you.”  
**Lexa:** “Actually, I’ve asked Clarke to stay in Powis as my guest.”  
_(Clarke looks to Lexa, as does Titus.)_  
**Titus:** _(Staring at the Commander, to Clarke:)_ “Clarke, will you excuse us?”  
_(Clarke nods silently, glances at Lexa then turns and leaves the room.)_

_(Lexa watches Clarke leave then looks away as the doors close behind her. Turning her back to her mentor, Lexa waits for Titus to share his thoughts.)_  
**Titus:** “On this sacred day, I beg you to remember my teachings. _(Lexa turns and faces him:)_ Love is weakness. To be Commander is to be alone.”  
**Lexa:** “No, I will not hear this again.”  
**Titus:** _(As Lexa walks away:)_ “Yes, you will! Your feelings for Clarke put both of you in danger. She is a distraction from your duties as Commander. If you care for Clarke you must send her home, it is the only way she will be safe. _(Lexa turns back to him but does not look at him:)_ Don’t make her pay for your mistakes as Costia did.”  
_(At this Lexa looks at Titus, a fire lighting her eyes.)  
_**Lexa:** _(Stalking towards him:)_ “My mistakes? Prince John ordered Costia’s death. Vaisey cut off her head and delivered it to my bed. And still, at your recommendation, I pledged a treaty with them. I am more than capable of separating feelings from duty!”  
**Titus:** _(His head bowed:)_ “I’m sorry, Lexa. I didn’t mean to offend you.”  
**Lexa:** “Yes you did. _(Softer:)_ But you also mean well, and I know that, teacher.”  
**Titus:** “May I make arrangements for Clarke’s departure?”  
**Lexa:** “That’s up to Clarke. I know where you stand, Titus.”  
_(Titus takes a deep breath and Lexa walks away.)_  
****

**Cut To: Castle Corridor.**  
_(As soon as the doors to the Commander’s chamber shut behind her, Clarke heads towards the main doors to get some air. When she reaches them she sees Octavia climbing the steps.)_  
**Clarke:** “Octavia? Is that really you?”  
**Octavia:** “Yeah, it’s me.”  
**Clarke:** “What are you doing here? _(Looks around anxiously:)_ What about the kill order?”  
**Octavia:** “That only applies to Lincoln. _(Also looks around:)_ For now at least. Listen, I need you to get me an audience with the Commander.”  
**Clarke:** _(Glances back:)_ “She’s meeting with Titus right now.”  
**Octavia:** _(Her eyes widening:)_ “She’s with him right now?”  
**Clarke:** “Yes. _(Watching her closely:)_ Octavia, what’s wrong?”  
_(Octavia takes Clarke by the arm and leads her over to a quiet alcove and begins to speak in a hushed voice.)  
_**Octavia:** “We need to get her alone, now.”  
**Clarke:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Tell me about it, he’s like her shadow.”  
**Octavia:** “No, Clarke, listen to me. I have information on the people who attacked Powis.” _  
_**Clarke:** "Go on.”  
**Octavia:** “Lincoln and I travel with Finn and his men now right? There aren’t many of us yet so we go from village to village offering to help out wherever we can. Build walls, milk cows - whatever in return for meals and a roof over our heads for the night. Finn also asks around trying to find men to join the cause. Well last night we were told there might be some guys who’d be interested. So Finn, Lincoln and I knock on their door in the hopes of recruiting them. As soon as we do, they take one look at Lincoln and I and start to attack us. And I mean these were not farmers. They were skilled warriors and if they weren’t stinking drunk we may have had something to worry about.”  
**Clarke:** “Warriors disguised as farmers. Sounds like the people we’re looking for.”  
**Octavia:** _(Nods:)_ “So we have them all tied up in the barn and you’d think they’d be at least a little worried about the situation right? _(Shakes her head:)_ These guys were laughing and bragging about all their kills, how clever they are and how they have eyes everywhere. So, Finn gets curious and asks them more about their army, saying that maybe we should join them instead. These guys tell us everything. About how they attacked Powis before dawn, how they knew exactly where to strike, everything.”  
**Clarke:** _(Realisation dawning:)_ “There’s no way Waleran would’ve known about where our army was positioned without some inside help.”  
**Octavia:** “Exactly. So Lincoln asks them how they communicate with their spies and they tell us by messenger pigeon. They said if we listened carefully we could hear them cooing upstairs. Well, sure enough Lincoln and I go and investigate and find the birds upstairs in their cage. And what do we find on the leg of one of the birds?”  
**Clarke:** “What?”  
**Octavia:** “The symbol of the flame.”

**Castle Dungeons.**  
_(Will and Djaq lead the rest of the gang down to the dungeons to retrieve Waleran.)_  
**Much:** "This feels funny.”  
**Little John:** “What does?”  
**Much:** “This, visiting the dungeons rather than being forcibly thrown into one.”  
**Allan:** “Yeah, well the day ain’t over yet, Much.”  
_(Will reaches and unlocks the door, stepping aside to allow Djaq entry into the cell. Upon entry she sees Waleran kneeling in front of the large cross.)  
_**Much:** _(Striding into the cell:)_ “Come on now, Bishop, there’ll be plenty of time to pray on our journey back to Nottingham. _(Receiving no response, Much winks at Djaq and pats Waleran on the back:)_ Come on, time to go. _(When there’s still no response, Much grabs Waleran’s shoulder and is horrified when the man’s lifeless body rolls towards him.)_ Ah! Get him off me!”  
_(Djaq rushes over to them and checks on the Bishop as Will pulls Much out from under the body. Robin and Gisborne, who were waiting outside the cell both rush to the door at the same time. Getting wedged together in the doorway, the two men growl at each other until Marian pushes them both from behind into the cell.)_  
**Robin:** “Djaq, is he…?”  
**Djaq:** _(Looks up:)_ “He’s dead. Strangled it looks like.”  
_(Gisborne roars and kicks the cell door in anger. Robin slumps against the wall and Marian and Allan exchange looks as a key part of their plan now lies dead on the dungeon floor.)_

**Kingsbridge Castle. Courtyard.**  
_(Isabella and Carlo have arrived and have been met by Tuck. Isabella stands by Carlo and looks down as a cloth is pulled off Lipscombe’s dead face. Isabella sighs in exasperation. Tuck hands her an arrow.)_  
**Tuck:** “He was killed by Robin Hood’s arrow. _(Isabella takes the arrow.)_ Not to speak ill of the dead, but Kingsbridge will not miss him or Waleran.”  
**Carlo:** “Where is the Bishop?”  
**Tuck:** “He’s been taken by Robin Hood and his gang to Powis to answer for his crimes against them. Waleran is no longer welcome here. And neither are you. I will give you an hour to collect your personal belongings then I want you outside Kingsbridge’s walls.”  
**Carlo:** “Now wait just a minute, who do you think you are?”  
**Tuck:** “Kingsbridge will no longer support the Prince or his conspirators. We are holding an election to appoint a new sheriff. One that holds the interests of the people of this town above all. _(To Isabella:)_ I thought you would’ve known better than to trade one abusive master for another, sheriff.”  
_(Tuck leaves. Isabella frowns and breaks the arrow in two, then throws the pieces down.)_  
**Isabella:** _(To Carlo:)_ “Find your brother and tell him Waleran is finished. Bring him to Nottingham, it’s critical that we forge an alliance before it’s too late.”  
**Carlo:** _(Nods:)_ “It shall be done, you have my word.”  
_(Isabella sighs and covers the dead man’s face again.)_

**Powis Castle. Temple.**  
_(Titus kneels at the altar, gathering his thoughts. Beside him there is a large ceremonial basin. Suddenly he hears as sound and turns as the door opens. Seeing that it is Clarke, he gets to his feet.)_  
**Titus:** “You do not belong here.”  
**Gisborne:** _(Following behind Clarke:)_ “No, you made sure of that, didn’t you?”  
**Titus:** _(Turns back to the altar:)_ “I don’t know what you mean.”  
**Clarke:** “I believe you do, Titus. We need to talk about how Waleran knew to attack.”  
**Titus:** _(Makes a move for the door:)_ “I do not have time for guessing games.”  
**Gisborne:** _(Blocks his path:)_ “There was no way anyone from outside Powis’ borders could’ve heard about Vaisey’s death that quickly. Waleran had a spy and we think it’s you.”  
**Titus:** “This is ridiculous.”  
**Gisborne:** _(Drawing his sword:)_ “Oh, I know all about spies and betrayal. _(Points his sword at Titus:)_ You could say I’m an expert on the subject.”  
**Clarke:** “Admit it, Titus. You sent word to Waleran and he ordered the attack. Then when he was captured you had no choice but to kill him in an attempt to cover up your part in all of this.”  
**Titus:** _(Calmly:)_ “You think you have all the answers, don’t you? You think you’re the first to try and come between us? _(Shakes his head:)_ I’ve served four Commanders as flamekeeper. None of them half as wise or strong as Lexa. The truth is she was all of these things even before Ascension. But the ways of the Commander were irrefutable. To be the Commander is to stand alone. When Lexa first ascended she was already in love.”  
**Clarke:** “With Costia.”  
**Titus:** _(Nods:)_ “Our people were at war with English forces. We had just lost one Commander and needed a strong successor. I believed Costia to be Lexa’s weakness then as you are her weakness now.”  
**Clarke:** _(Stares at Titus:)_ “So what did you do, back then?”  
**Titus:** _(Shakes his head:)_ “This is immaterial, I’ve prepared your horses for your departure.”

**Lexa:** _(From the door way:)_ “Stop him. ( _Gisborne steps forward and holds his sword across Titus’ throat. Lexa walks slowly into the room followed by the rest of the gang.)_ Continue your story, Titus. What did you do all those years ago?”  
**Titus:** “Heda, please understand I only did what I felt I had to keep you strong.”  
**Lexa:** _(Repeats loudly:)_ “What did you do, Titus?!”  
**Titus:** _(Swallows, or attempts to with Gisborne’s sword pressed against him:)_ “On the night before the final battle you needed time to consult your Generals. You asked me to escort Costia to safety away from the fighting. I could see even then that your head wasn’t where it should’ve been. That you would still worry over her even when leading your army. So I did the only thing I could to guarantee your victory.”  
_(There is a long silence as everyone waits for Titus to finish.)_  
**Lexa:** “Speak, Titus.”  
**Titus:** “I delivered her to Vaisey’s camp.”  
_(Lexa closes her eyes at this admission.)_  
**Gisborne:** _(As Titus attempts to move forward:)_ “Do not move or I will kill you where you stand.”  
**Clarke:** _(Shocked:)_ “You were responsible for Costia’s death _(Realising as she speaks:)_ And you’ve been spying for the Prince to cover it up ever since.”  
**Titus:** _(To Lexa:)_ “I did not intend for her life to end that night. Only that if you knew she was captured it would focus you to defeat your enemy and reclaim your love.”  
**Lexa:** “That’s a lie! You wanted her gone so that you could be my counsel, so that you could teach me the ways of the Commander.”  
**Titus:** “Heda, please. I did what I had to for the sake of your people.”  
**Lexa:** _(Outraged:)_ “Costia’s death and her memory led me to unite the twelve clans in the name of peace. It is in her honour that I became the Commander I am today. _(Lexa moves towards the altar. Leaning down, she pulls out something wrapped in a dark red cloth. She holds it out to Clarke:)_ This is yours now.”  
**Clarke:** “What is it?”  
_(Lexa turns and looks to Titus.)  
_**Titus:** _(Resignedly:)_ “There’s a book inside. It’s the journal of the first Commander. You will need it to perform the ascension ritual.”  
**Clarke:** _(To Lexa:)_ “What does this mean?”  
**Lexa:** “You shall be the flamekeeper now.”  
**Gisborne:** “Does that mean we can take him back to Nottingham with us?”  
**Lexa:** _(Considers:)_ “That is up to Titus. _(To Titus:)_ Where do you wish to pay for your crimes? Here or in England?”  
_(Titus looks to the Commander a moment then makes his decision. Seizing Gisborne’s arm, Titus quickly leans into the sword and slits his own throat. Before anyone can react, the deed is done.)_  
**Titus:** _(To Lexa:)_ “Forgive me, Heda.”

_(With that, Titus falls back into the large basin splattering water everywhere, blood pouring from his throat. Everyone gathers round astonished by the turn of events. Clarke’s eyes are wide, Gisborne is in shock. Robin drops his head in dismay as Much shakes his head at the gory sight. Lexa merely glances down at her former mentor before leaving the room.)_  
****

**Castle Courtyard.**  
_(Elsewhere, Octavia waits anxiously in the courtyard. Glancing up at the sun she realises she can’t wait any longer and turns to leave. She manages about five steps before she hears her name called.)_  
**Indra:** “Octavia.”  
_(Octavia stops and turns to face her mentor. As Indra reaches her, she holds out her uninjured left hand. Octavia clasps it and the two women exchange the warriors greeting. Walking side by side, mentor and student leave the castle grounds, headed for revenge.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)


End file.
